The Trouble with Twins
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: [9th Doctor] When the Tardis gets a little stuck, Rose and the Doctor end up meeting a pair of timetraveling twins.  The only problem is, these kids are out of place from Earth. And how do they know about the time wars?
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. _A yes, the dreaded introduction. Um, hi. I'm the author. This is my first adventure in the Doctor Who universe. I've only see the first season of the new show, so please forgive me for messing up the characters. I treat reviews like precious treasure, but will send all flames to the Daleks (and don't think I'm not serious). Anyway, I own none but the characters I make up (who you'll meet later). The idea's mine (I think). And without further interuption...on with the story.

* * *

_Something's wrong._

It was the first thought that crossed Rose's mind as she felt the smoothish surface of the control panel slip through her white fingers. A small scream erupted from her as she felt herself fly backwards just over the stairs, and roll painfully down the ramp into the door.

"Doctor," she exclaimed in a low moan. Closing her eyes, she forced down the wave of nasuea threatening to rise.

"A little busy here, Rose," the Doctor replied sharply. A sudden shower of sparks made him leap back with a yelp.

"You alright?" Rose called, sitting up. Another wave of nasuea hit, made worse by the TARDIS shaking. In all the weeks she had been traveling with the Doctor, she had never seen the ship behave this way. As though knowing what she was thinking and feeling, with a sudden jolt the TARDIS turned a complete ninety degrees.

"AH!" shrieked Rose, as she began to slide. Grasping wildly, her hand met a piece of the metal railing.

"Mmph!" she grunted at the sudden stop. A sharp pain erupted from her shoulder, but she ignored it. Grasping on for dear life, she swung her legs around the now vertical beam. Glancing down she saw the Doctor directly below her sprawled over the control panel.

"Doctor?" she called out worriedly.

"I'm alright!" came the reply. Pushing himself up, the Doctor tilted his head back to look at her, "Though you look a bit worse for wear. Planning on hanging there all day?"

"Not if you can help it," Rose called back down, scowling, " Now get me down."

"Right," replied the Doctor, looking back at the control panel, "Just a flick of the switch."

And suddenly, the TARDIS was right side up.

"Oof!" the air rushed out of Rose's lungs as she landed against the floor. _Great, _she thought grimacing_, First my shoulder, now my bum. I'll be all injured before the adventure even begins._ Pulling herself to her feet she shuffled slowly back up the ramp to join the doctor. Swinging her arm around a couple times, she judged it was nothing more then a muscle pull.

"So where are we?" she asked, coming up beside the doctor.

"No idea," he said, grinning with uncontained enthusiasm, "Isn't it fantastic!"

Rose was about to reply when a sudden burst of static erupted on the com.

"Roger...-ger. Can y-...ead..."

"Out of the way, Rose," the doctor ordered, jumping to the panel. Rose felt the grin on her face at the Doctor's enthusiasm. Like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes, we read you," the Doctor called out, "Just barely. Who are you?"

"...con-tion bad...set-...rd..."

"What did it say?" said Rose, giving the Doctor a questioning look.

Shaking his head, he began to reply, "No..."

Again, the TARDIS jolted. On instinct, both travelers grasped the control panel. A second later the jaring stopped.

"What was that?" exclaimed Rose, slowly letting go. She was in no mood for another suprise. Even if every moment she spent with the Doctor ended up becoming one.

"Like I said, no idea," replied the Doctor. Rose could tell he wasn't joking.

"None at all?" she asked, suprised against her wishes.

"Nope," the grin was back.

Immediately, two resounding thuds echoed throughout the Tardis. Thuds that sounded eerily as someone knocking. Both the Doctor's and Rose's heads snapped at the same time towards the direction of the door.

"Stay here, Rose," said the Doctor. Rose glanced at him and saw the enthusiasm had been quelled by seriousness. Reaching into his pocket, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"What good is that gonna do?" exclaimed Rose, "You don't even know what's out there."

The Doctor shot her a warning look that sent all arguement back into her throat.

"Better safe then sorry," he said. Turning back, he quickly crossed to the door. Opening it a crack, he peeked out.

"Doctor," said Rose, after a moment. She slowly approached him, tensing for anything.

Suddenly, the Doctor swung the door all the way open. Jumping back, Rose peered over his shoulder. By the looks of it, a black tunnel had latched itself to the entrance of the TARDIS. In the middle of the Tunnel was a cylinder of silver light. Squinting, Rose realized the light was a body. The body of a female. As her face became more and more clearer, Rose saw it was in the body of a teenage girl in a silver jumpsuit with bright red hair. After fully materializing before there eyes, the girl rose her palm to the pair as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hi," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose felt her mouth drop open in suprise, unsure how to respond. Already she'd seen enough to blow the mind of any everyday human. Aliens of various shapes, the destruction of the earth, living plastic, Charles Dickins, and a thousand more things she'd never thought possible. But none of it compared to see a relatively human girl, a few years younger then herself, appear right in front of her from oblivion. Somewhere in the rational part of her brain, she expected all intergalactic travelers to be adults, or near adults. In her oddest dreams, they often looked similar to Jack.

"Hello," replied the Doctor calmly, "And who might you be?"

The girl's head tilted to side as though she hadn't understood what the Doctor had said. Her bright red hair swung round, falling over her silver jumpsuit. Her bright green eyes gleamed with a hidden amusement. Turning her head back down the black hall, she nodded to no one. At least, so Rose thought. Suddenly, another figure appeared, walking towards the three.

"Oh my god!" Rose exclaimed under her breath. Her hand took the Doctor's as she looked up to them, "Is she...? They are...?"

"Yep," replied the Doctor with undisguisable glee in his eyes, "They're twins."

Rose raised her hand to slap him on the arm. Thinking better of it, instead she asked, "No, I mean, are they...you know, aliens."

"No idea," said the Doctor.

"But they look just like us."

At the Doctor's patronizing look she added, "Well, like me."

"So do I," he said, "Not all aliens are horns and colors. You want that you should have stayed home and watched Star Trek."

Rose frowned, opening her mouth to say something when the Doctor shushed her. The new girl had suddenly taken her place beside the first. She too wore a silver jumpsuit. Her green eyes, narrow face, and red hair were the same, but for her hair being cut short against the sharp angles of her face.

"We give greetings from Earth," she said, her tone conveying no nonsense, "My name is Cassandra. This is my sister, Miranda. Explain your prescence in this sector."

"What Cassandra means to say is, we thought we were the only interdimensional vessel out here," added Miranda. Rose couldn't help but feel a chill at how both voices were the same and yet so different.

"Funny," said the Doctor, suddenly serious, "We were about to ask you the same thing. Where are we?"

Something flashed in Cassandra's eyes that Rose knew she didn't like, but before the girl could speak her sister interrupted.

"You aren't anywhere," she said briskly, "Well, I mean your somewhere. Everything has to exist somewhere, unless you want to discuss the possibility of alternate timelines and other realities. Which really when you think about it only prove the point that everything in the universe exists..."

"Miranda, you're babbling," interrupted Cassandra coolly.

"Oh, right," Miranda shot her sister a hurt look before turning back to the Doctor and Rose, "Sorry. That was a little for a first conversation."

"Don't let that stop you," said the Doctor, "I was enjoying it."

Both Cassandra and Rose looked at the Doctor incredulously. A choking sound, that might have been a laugh, came from the back of Cassandra's throat, as though she were trying to prevent its very existance. Miranda smiled brightly.

"Thanks," she said, "But I really need to go on with the line of questioning. You understand."

"Shoot then," replied the Doctor, completely cheerful again, "But that's not to say I'll answer any of them."

"You'd be an idiot not to," said Cassandra. Rose glared over at her, but the Doctor didn't seem to notice the comment.

"Anyway," said Miranda, glancing angrily at her sister, "We caught the signal of your..."

"TARDIS," supplied the Doctor.

"Thank you," replied Miranda.

Rose elbowed the Doctor in the side.

"Oi," he cried, jerking away, "What was that for?!"

"A little more caution, eh," said Rose, nodding towards the twins, "We don't even know who They are."

"Don't be stupid," exclaimed Cassandra, "We gave you our names. What are your's anyway?"

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler," replied the Doctor casually. Cassandra raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak.

"Cassandra," Miranda's tone carried warning. Cassandra glowered at her sister and crossed her arms in a huff.

"We're time travelers," she said, "If you can't figure that much out."

"From Earth," added Miranda, "Circa 2047, to be more specific."

The Doctor frowned.

"But that's not possible," he said, "Time travel was never introduced to humans till the invasion of 2237. You're a bit off on dates."

Cassandra snorted.

"No, history just got behind," she said, "Our parents, Dr. Renee Smith and Dr. Edward Wilson invented a time machine. If you go back to records, it'll look like they disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"They just took a little journey," added Miranda, "And never really came back."

"We inherited the ship after they died," said Cassandra.

"Two little girls like you," exclaimed Rose, "Piloting a ship like...this."

She waved her hand toward the blackness.

"Little girls, huh," replied Cassandra darkly, "When were you born?"

"1983," said Rose.

"Look whose cautious now," said the Doctor, moving back at her glare.

"Then I'm at least five-thousand years older then you," said Cassandra, "If you go by dates, that is."

"Actually, more like a thousand years younger," said Miranda.

"No, that was you."

"Oh, right," Miranda turned back to the Doctor and Rose, " We were each born on half a jump. So I guess that brings are total age to four thousand Earth years, right?"

"About," replied Cassandra.

"This is all very interesting," said Rose, "But you still have answered the Doctor's question."

"Right, sorry," said Miranda, "Anyway, we inherited the ship, and our parent's genious in some fields. And now we're here trying to properly map the time stream."

"Map the time stream?" exclaimed the Doctor, "That's impossible."

"Not really," said Cassandra, "We already know plenty of things that got messed up by time travel. Parallel dimensions you would say."

A sudden look passed over the Doctor's face.

"What sort of things?" he demanded. Recognizing the tone, Rose's hand found his again automatically.

Cassandra shrugged.

"None of it useful," she said, "Species that disappeared cause their cultures were stupidly messing with time travel. A few people who went back a killed their grandfathers and fathers."

"Oh," replied the Doctor, visibly relaxing.

"So, we scratched your back, you scratch ours?" asked Miranda, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Right," said the Doctor, "The TARDIS had a little bit of trouble on it's last...what do you call your form of travel?"

"A jump," said Miranda.

"Right, its last jump. And now were stuck here."

"Wherever that is," added Rose.

"Oh, don't worry," said Mirranda,"this is just a tube connection to you ship. Your...Tardis is still out on the galaxy rim."

"So that's where we ended up," said the Doctor, "You see Rose, I told you it would work out."

"You never said that," replied Rose.

"I didn't?" the Doctor seemed suprise. Rose shook her head, "Hmm, but I was thinking it."

"Is your problem mechanical or Temporal," asked Cassandra.

"Temporal," replied the Doctor quickly.

A little too quickly as both twins looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Mechanical."

"I'll go get my tool box," said Cassandra.

"No, that won't..." but she had disappeared before the Doctor could finish.

"Don't worry," said Miranda, "Cassandra can fix just about anything. Alien or human."

"I'd rather fix my own ship, thank you very much," said the Doctor crossly.

"Well," said Miranda, seeming sincerely suprised, "Consider it a gift one time traveler to another."

The Doctor seemed to consider the statement for a moment. Taking Rose by the arm, he stepped in the TARDIS's door.

"Do you mind if I and my companion step in here for a bit?" he asked.

"No," said Miranda, "Cassandra will take forever finding her tool kit. Her room is such a mess. We'll leave a shield till you can get your seal on."

With that, the Darkness, and Miranda vanished. Leaving nothing but empty space.

"Where'd they go?" exclaimed Rose.

"There ship," replied the Doctor, "I'll wager it has a cloak, or melds into the time stream."

Rose looked at the Doctor with sudden shock.

"How come were not being sucked out the door?" she said, suddenly realizing she could see outer space.

The Doctor gave his second patronizing look in so many minutes and said, "Weren't you paying any attention. They said they'd leave a shield till we had closed the door."

Pulling the door closed, he headed to the TARDIS control panel.

"Shouldn't have bothered," he said, "The old girl wouldn't let a passenger just fall out."

"Even if she does give a bit of a bumpy ride," replied Rose, following.

The Doctor glanced up from the panel, shooting her a smile.

"A bit," he agreed. An uncomfortable pause followed.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Rose.

"About what?"

"The twins," she replied, "Being stuck. How do we even know they are who they say they are."

"We don't," said the Doctor plainly, "They're probably alien, even if their origin is Earth. Alot happens in your worlds future."

"So are we just going to let them in and see what they do?" Rose demanded.

"Not if I can help it," said the Doctor, "I don't think they mean any harm, but I'm not going to let them see the TARDIS.

* * *

A.N. SO, there's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Comments are appreciated, and constructive, helpful critiscm will not be thrown out. I treasure reviews the way I treasure my sonic screwdriver...if I had one. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sliding down the metal ladder, Miranda landed with a thud in the control room of the Enterprise. According to her and Cassandra's mom the name had been their dad's idea. When they died, neither girl had the heart to change the name. Ducking beneath the hatch door, she entered the control room. A full panel of flashing lights, switches, and buttons filled the length of a full wall. Two chairs sat in front of this panel, while just above seven screens all combined in the center for an image of the TARDIS. The darker halfs of the screen were filled with numbers and symbols glowing blue, green, and red. In one of the chairs sat Cassandra, looking intently at the screen.

"Your assumptions were correct," said Cassandra without turning, "Most of the disperaties are coming from that ship."

Miranda frowned, rolling her eyes. It was so typical of Cassandra not to believe her. Just because she became a temporal theorist like Mom and Cassandra was a quantum mechanic like Dad, didn't mean now and then she didn't know what she was talking about.

"I told you so," she said, taking the other seat, "Give me a little credit for knowing some things in my field."

"Some," replied Cassandra sarcastically, grinning as she glanced at her sister out of the corner of her eyes.

Again, Miranda rolled her eyes. Smirking in return, she put her hands behind her head, carelessly slouching back in the seat.

"I'm suprised they even opened the door," she said, "You got the scans of them, I'd guess."

Cassandra's hand tightened as she reached for one of the buttons. Looking over at her sister, she gave a defensive glare seeming appalled Miranda would ask such a question.

"Of course," she said, her tone deceptively even, "The girl was human."

"Oh, cause I couldn't guess that by the date of birth reference," replied Miranda, looking once again at the on-screen TARDIS, "The male's the one I'm curious about."

A sudden look came over Cassandra's face. Dropping her head, she fixed her concentration on the control panel. An unnerving silence filled the cockpit of the Enterprise. Glancing over at her sister, Miranda noted the grey palour that had suddenly filled her face.

"He's one of them, isn't he?" she asked, her voice soft, like you would use in a grave yard.

Cassandra nodded. In the back of her mind, somewhere in a barely noticeable place, she felt a faint touch. It was something similar to the ghostly feeling of a hand having just been on your shoulder being taken away leaving the sensation still there. She heard Miranda sigh softly and the creak as she stood up. Looking up, she gave Miranda a small, thanking smile.

"Well," said Miranda, pasting a kind-hearted smile on her face, "There's only one thing I can think of to do. Grab your tool kit."

**The TARDIS**

Rose sat along the railing watching the TARDIS's door with an anxious expression. The Doctor had been tinkering with the internal pieces of the TARDIS for about a full thirty minutes now and as of yet accomplished very little. The two suprise visitors had yet to reappear, though the Doctor stated he was pretty sure they were still around. When Rose asked how he knew, he mumbled something about the TARDIS feeling the other ship before continueing on with his repairs.

Letting out a sigh, Rose swung her legs back and forth, bored and worried at the same time. Suddenly, there was an odd popping sound followed by a flash in the corner of her eye and a yelp. Swiveling her head towards the TARDIS's central pillar, Rose saw the Doctor pull himself up from the underbelly of the ship patting out the smoke rising from his jacket.

"You alright?" Rose called out, jumping to her feet.

"Fine," came back the grumbling reply, "Just bloody fine. A might cooked by the old girl herself, but other then that just peachy, thanks."

The Doctor shot Rose an angry look which she combated with a shake of her head.

"What are you so grumpy at me for?" she asked, "You're the one messing with her innards."

Then, in a quieter tone she asked, "How bad is it?"

A brief flashed of irritation crossed the Doctor's face as he opened his mouth to give a sharp retort. Suddenly, his shoulders dropped.

"Bad," he replied in a toneless fashion. Then with a broad smile he added cheerfully, "Not to worry though. We're in the TARDIS. We have enough food water, and places to explore to last a good long while. And, with any luck, the old girl will be moving in a couple days time."

"And we're just going to ignore our...friends out there?" asked Rose, pointing her thumb to the door.

"Rose, how many times must I tell you," began the Doctor, "The hordes..."

"Of Ghengis Khan couldn't get through that door," interrupted Rose, and giggling at the Doctor's appalled expression finished, "And they've tried."

"Oi!" exclaimed the Doctor, "You best be careful Rose Tyler or you'll end up on the other side of that door, home forever."

Rose felt another giggle rise in her throat. Supressing it for the Doctor's injured pride, however, she school her face in a serious expression.

"That would be a bigger threat," she replied, "If you could get the old girl moving again."

Another appalled expression crossed the Doctor's face as he looked ready for an arguement. But then he seemed to hesitate. Shoving his hands in his jacket, he walked over to Rose and sat beside her on the railing. Waiting till she sat down, he crossed his arms allowing his gaze to wander over the TARDIS. Rose watched him patiently.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, seeing the moment an idea sparked in his eyes.

The Doctor looked over at her and smiled.

"I never gave you the full tour of this ship, did I?" he asked, a mischievious hint in his voice.

Rose shook her head.

"No," she replied, "But I've got most of it figured out myself and the TARDIS..."

"Not a sign of a very good host," the Doctor interrupted her as though she hadn't spoken, "Being with me so long and not having a grand tour. Come on, Rose."

Standing up, he offered his hand to Rose. Rose chuckled, rising to her feet.

"Aren't we in a good mood," she said, "A grand tour of the TARDIS by the Doctor himself. What's next, buying chips?"

The pair turned, taking three steps into the interior of the ship when...

**Thud, thud, thud.**

Three familiar, resounding hits echoed in the sudden silence.

* * *

A. N. So yeah, third chapter. Sorry if this is messed up, I was on a typing tangent tonight. Um, Yeah to my one reviewer (bows in respect) You are so awesome! As to the rest of you...shame. Anywho, reviewsforgiveness. Just no flames. 


	4. Chapter 4

"They're not going to answer," said Cassandra impatiently. Dropping her tool kit with an impatient flourished, she didn't flinch at the screeching crash it made as it hit the floor. Whirling her head to glare exasperantly at her sister, Miranda blew out a puff of air.

"Honestly, Cassandra," she said, "I sometimes wonder if I wasn't first born. The way you act..."

"What's wrong with the way I act?" exclaimed Cassandra.

"Oh, nothing, " replied Miranda, then added under her breath, "Unless you like an insufferable know-it-all."

"I heard that," said Cassandra, "And it isn't my fault your head's always in those temporal paradoxes. You know the universe moves beyond those."

"Only parts of it," replied Miranda.

Cassandra opened her mouth to argue, when the door to the TARDIS suddenly opened. Immediately, Cassandra squat down and scooped up her tool kit. For all intense and purposes, it looked like a little red tool box sold to men who thought they needed it to appear like a genuine handy-man. It even rattled loudly as it moved. However, if one were to open said tool kit, one would find a very different story indeed.

The forms of Rose and the Doctor appeared in the TARDIS's doorway. This time, the air seemed filled with more hostile intent. Cassandra noted the female's angry glare, and the way she held herself pressed almost protectively against the man. Now there was a tickle in the back of her mind. A laughter coming from somewhere far away. Out of the corner of her eye, Cassandra saw the bemused glint in her sister's eyes as she watched the time lord and his companion.

Knowing Miranda didn't trust herself enough to speak, Cassandra took lead and said, "May we come in, Doctor?"

"I dunno," replied the Doctor coolly, "Would you take offense if I prefer you didn't?"

"That depends," said Cassandra, raising an eyebrow, "Is your machinery fixed?"

"Not that it's any business of yours," said Rose under her breathe. She felt the Doctor squeeze her hand warningly.

"Near enough," the Doctor replied cheerfully, putting his hand on the door, "We should be on our way in another hour or so. Perhaps we'll run across each other another time."

Miranda let out a snort, quickly covering her face with her hand. Rose felt a smile tug at her lips more by the look of pride on the Doctor's face for his bad joke then for the joke itself. Cassandra alone seemed unaffected as she glared at her sister. Miranda shrugged. Schooling her face back to seriousness, she turned her attention to the Doctor.

"Are you sure?" she asked, making him pause in closing the door, "We'd hate to leave you..."

"Drifting," offered Cassandra.

"Er, helpless."

"Stranded?"

"That's a good word," exclaimed Miranda, nodding to her sister, "We'd hate to leave you stranded out here by yourself. It just doesn't feel right. I mean, Cassandra is amazing with mechanical items. I'm sure she could cut your launch time down."

"Actually, the Doctor and I were thinking of staying here for a while," said Rose, adding coolly, "If that's permitted of course."

She saw Cassandra's eyes pass over her inspectively. Then with a shrug the girl replied, "It isn't our space. You can do whatever you damn well please, girl. We're just offering some help."

"And the Doctor said no," said Rose, "And don't call me girl."

"Rose, calm down," the Doctor interjected. Looking at the twins he said, "The truth is, I'd rather you didn't. You understand. Alien technology. Temporal equipment. It's difficult stuff. I don't want you hurt before even knowing you. It wouldn't be proper. No offense meant, of course."

For once Rose found herself completely disagreeing with the Doctor. She didn't care if they gave the girls offense. Something about the pair rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't put her finger on what, exactly, but there was something about them that seemed off. Quite off, in fact, and more then the beings Rose usually saw with the Doctor.

It was in this instant, that Rose saw the flash erupt from behind both pairs of emerald eyes. It was though the same thought had passed through their minds at the exact same time. The same smile played on both girl's faces, eerie in their own unique ways.

"I'm sorry," said Miranda, suddenly contrite, "We thought...your companion is human, isn't she?"

The Doctor's face became serious as he moved unconciously between Rose and the girls.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Oh, it's just. We thought...you being Gallifreyan and all, with a human companion..." Miranda seemed to stutter out.

Immediately, Rose realized something was wrong. The Doctor's serious expression suddenly became rigid as did the rest of him. A pained look came in his eyes Rose had seen only once before. Instinctively, she moved beside him.

"We assumed you would permit human travelers aboard your ship," Cassandra finished her sister's statement without noticing the Doctor's change, "Provided we assist you in someway."

"Doctor, what is it?" said Rose, "What's wrong?"

She knew it was something Miranda had said just a moment ago. Her mind flashed word _Gallifreyan_.

"What did you call me?" the Doctor's tone was completely different to Rose's ears. It sounded hollow, broken and at the same time furious.

"A Gallifreyan," said Miranda and for once Rose believed the sincerity of her confusion, "Is that not correct?"

The Doctor did not answer directly. Rose barely had time to comprehend what happened as he suddenly was towering over Miranda.

"How do you know about the Time Wars?" he demanded, angrily.

If the girl were trying to provoke a reaction from the last time lord, it certainly wasn't this. With a slight exclamation of fear, Miranda tried to jump back. The Doctor, however, had other ideas as he grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around.

"Tell me, " he demanded, "How do you know about the Time Wars?"

"Doctor!"

Rose's warning came to late. The moment Cassandra's hand touch the small of his back a sudden light erupted in the small cooridor. With a sharp cry, Rose covered her eyes from the blinding light. A red flash passed over her eyes and then faded into nothingness. Jerking her hands down, Rose saw Cassandra with a grim expression etched on her face. In her hand was a small, circular disk, glowing dimly. Beside her the Doctor still grasping Miranda's shoulders, pressing the girl into the cooridor's wall. The young woman's eyes were blankly staring straight ahead. The Doctor turned his head to Rose.

"That was..." he began to say, and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

A.N. Yep, chapter four now. And I feel so proud of myself. Anywho, well the secrets sorta out. You'll have to wait for the rest though. You guys know the drill. Reviews are like a fine chocolate. There sweet and give me an energy high. Energy high better story. Just a thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Doctor!" cried Rose, jumping out of the TARDIS. Dropping beside him she grasped his wrist, relieved to feel the double beat of his hearts. Behind her, she heard an impatient huff.

"What did you do to him!" exclaimed Rose, whirling around. Only a second after did she realize that Cassandra's weapon might be able to shoot and being outside of the TARDIS was not the safest place to be.

However, Cassandra appeared to neither care or even consider her advantage. In fact, she wasn't even gloating in the same fashion as the Daleks or Slitheen. Instead, she crossed her arms and fixed Rose with a bored expression.

"I stunned him," she replied buntly, "And I'd thank you very much not to make a big deal about it."

That said, she uncrossed her arms and began to approach her sister. Unsure what to do but smart enough not to attack or leave the Doctor, Rose simply moved with Cassandra, keeping herself between the girl and the Doctor. The movement seemed to amuse Cassandra as she smirked before squatting down beside the likewise crumpled Miranda.

"Miri," she cooed in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Miri, it's time to wake up!"

A small groan erupted from the limp silver form. Rose thought she heard a word or two somewhere in the sound, but couldn't be sure. Without meaning to, she lent in to listen closer.

"What was that, Miranda?" asked Cassandra sweetly, bending over her sister's form.

"I...hate...you," Each word was punctuated despite the material of Miranda's sleeve covering her mouth. As she spoke, emerald eyes eyes peaked above the silver material. Cool daggers aimed directly at Cassandra.

Cassandra merely smirked as she straightened and replied, "That's nice. Really, your welcome for saving your life."

Miranda let out a grunt that might have been a snort if she had the energy. Flipping herself over, she layed flat on her back. Her eyes closed.

"Saving my..." she began when her eyes jolted open. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she glared directly at Cassandra.

"What did you do?!" she exclaimed.

Cassandra returned the glare with one of her own. Letting out an annoyed breathe through her nose, she crossed her arms again.

"I stopped him from killing you," she replied angrily.

"Killing her!" exclaimed Rose, finally getting a say in the conversation, "He wasn't..."

"Fine," interrupted Cassandra briskly, "Hostily interrogating her. It doesn't matter. He attacked her, I stopped him."

Rose wasn't aware how furiously appalled her expression was at Cassandra's statement, nor did she care. All she knew was that she had opened her mouth to defend the Doctor when Cassandra added, "Please, don't tell me you wouldn't kick a guy in the nuts for getting a little..."

"Fresh," said Miranda, looking at Cassandra as though the word was her fault.

"...on you," finished Cassandra.

"This is hardly the same thing," replied Rose, casting a worried glance at the Doctor's still limp form, "Now tell me what you did to him?"

Cassandra let out another impatent sigh. Before she could reply, however, a low groan came from the Doctor.

"Doctor," Rose again dropped to his side, "Doctor, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

The Doctor eyes opened blearly. Rose felt relief blossom in her chest as he looked around. Finally, his eyes fell on her.

"Rose!" he exclaimed. Rose let out a breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding. Taking the Doctor's hand, she gave him a bright smile.

"Look at you," she said, "Gave me a good scare, you did."

The Doctor chuckled. Closing his eyes he replied sleeply, "I'm sorry."

"No your not," said Rose, squeezing his hand, "Doctor?"

The Doctor did not respond, however, except to give a small snore.

"Hmm," said Cassandra, watching the exchange, "Apparently I needed a little more charge."

Rose turned her head, glaring furiously. She had completely forgotten the pair. Miranda, likewise, looked angry at her sister. Getting shakily to her feet, the girl approached Cassandra, grasping the hand with the disk. With a quick pull, she took it into her own hand.

"You done enough damage," she said. A look of hurt suprise crossed Cassandra's face.

Turning to Rose, Miranda walked over to her and the Doctor.

"No!" exclaimed Rose, pressing against the Doctor, "You stay away! Don't come near us."

Miranda stopped mid-stride. Opening her mouth in suprise, she put her foot down.

"Can you get the Doctor into your ship?" she asked.

"I'll manage," replied Rose.

Miranda frowned. Raising her left hand, she snapped her fingers. Instantly, a bright light appeared around Rose and the Doctor.

"No! Stop!" Rose exclaimed jumping to her feet.

It was too late, however, as everything vanished in the light. The floor seemed to vanish beneath her feet as a cold wind blew in her face. It seemed to bend, catching up underneath her. A roar filled her ears and then it stopped. The light vanished, to be replace by the familiar golden lighting of the TARDIS. Turning around, Rose saw the Doctor, still asleep or unconcious, laying on the table of the infirmary. Already, the TARDIS was beginning to work.

"Bloody hell," said Rose to no one.

* * *

A.N. Mwahahahahaaaa. I am evil no? Please review!


End file.
